Memories Slender Fanfiction
by unwantedwishable
Summary: Sam had just lost his one true role-model. He feels torn apart and decides to go into the woods to get all the emotions off of him. But it turns into more than that, he stumbles upon places of his childhood along with creepy slips of papers. Will he get out or will he run into the pale one?


It was Sunday morning, the fog was back and rain fell slowly onto us. Mama and I had to go to church like we normally do, but today she didn't wake me up and left without me. Which I found really weird because I'm not allowed to be home alone. Mama believes 10-year-old boys shouldn't be left alone. She thinks we're going to get dirty or something or go into the woods. The wood is off-limits, not even my older brother Kyle is allowed to go in and he's the most strongest guy I know, besides my dad. My dad is a nice man who wouldn't hurt a fly. He told me when I get older I can go to work with him at his house building job! Which is so exciting for me, I cannot wait till I get too! Anyways, my name is Sam Greene. I live on a small town called Aurora, you never heard of it I bet. It's a small island off the coast of Maine. Half of it is either woods or rocks near the ocean. It's pretty cold here this time of year. It's always hazy and foggy outside which makes me a little scared. I dunno why though.

I went downstairs where it was warm and welcoming, my brother Kyle left the TV on and he wasn't around. I guessed he went with mama along with dad. Which confuses me because dad doesn't believe in religion. He's what everyone calls "Aithest" I still don't really get what it means. I took Kyle's place on the couch and watched the Sunday morning cartoons which are barely visible with all the static.

mama left me eggs and a couple pancakes on the table where I'm supposed to eat, but I took it and ate it on the couch, it's alright I guess if I don't get caught.

Around noon time mama came back home wearing all black and Kyle wore all black too. At school I overheard some kids saying when you wear black someone has died. When I noticed dad wasn't with them I asked where he was and mommy replied:

"...Daddy isn't here anymore..."

"What?" I asked. "What do you mean?" I was honestly confused.

"...Daddy got into an accident at work...he isn't with us anymore..." Mama begun to tear up in her large blue eyes.

"So he's in the hostile?"

"No...he's in heaven..."

Kyle looked away then stormed to his bedroom leaving mama and I. Heaven? The place where dead people go? No, it can't be, daddy couldn't have died. He's superhuman, when he gets hurt he rubs it off and acts like nothing had happened. What's going on!?

"No!" I shouted. "Mommy stop lying! You're lying!" My vision when blurry as tears filled my eyes. Mama told me not to cry but it was impossible not too. I fell onto the floor and cried my eyes out. Loudly I weeped "Daddy isn't dead!" over and over. I slammed my fists against the hard wood floor so hardly that Kyle had to come over and hold onto me. I can't believe it and won't. I love my daddy, he can't be dead, he's stronger than the Hulk superhero and stronger than Superman! I shouted no a few times more before pushing Kyle away from me. I got my boots on and stormed off outside without my jacket and still in my bed-clothes.

Outside was a bit chillier than normal but I didn't care. A crowd of people all dressed in black stood in front of our driveway which is almost a mile long. They took off their hats when they notice me and just stared like statues. More tears filled my eyes and I ran off to the backyard, my tree house that is still under construction was still up, but there isn't a back wall or roof to it yet, my dad had to stop when it had started to snow in October. Mama won't finish it because she told me it's a mans job and Kyle is barely home or he is stuck in his room.

I wanted to climb up on the tree to my sanctuary, but mama told me it's not safe yet. So I walked passed it and went to the entrance of the forests trail. Fog oozed of it, as the fog seemed to wrap around me I smelled a familiar smell, it took me a minute to analyze the smell, it's my father's colone he used to wear all the time. Suddenly the fog felt as it was pulling me in the wood. My feet gave out and I followed the mist along the trail.

The forest was dark and misty, the tall, thick trees looked completely pitch black with snow on their branches to show some shapes. It was a beautiful winter wonderland, I wonder why mama never let me go in now? Well, I'm still not but still, I wonder...

The smell soon faded away and I looked around not knowing exactly where I was, but this place looked familar to me. There was a large oak tree in the middle of a small open space, a rope and large tire hang from a branch. Why does this place look so familar?

_*~Flashback~*_

_"Higher daddy! Higher!" I giggled feeling on the top of the world, the summer wind brushed my hair as I swung high up in the sky, all I could smell was the salty high tide a few miles away. The summer sun shined in my eyes but my smile was brighter. That was when I was five, haha, I was so happy, and so carefree, I didn't care what would happen if the tree broke. _

_CRACK! _

_All I remember was falling face first onto the ground, the crack wasn't from the tree, it was my nose. I remembered hearing my dad yell, "Are you okay!?" but it seemed muffled to me. His voice was slow and deep like time was taking its time and being gracefully for once. _

_I remembered going in my father's arms as he rushed me back home since I wasn't replying. I broke my nose and my arm, everyone at school wondered what happened so I told them I got in a fight with a shark on the beach, luckily they fell for it. Is that a reason why I'm no longer allowed in the woods?_

_*~End of Flashback~*_

__I touched the cold, icy tire which was rotting away. Tears rolled down my cheeks and landed on the snowy ground. Why did he have to leave me? Leave my mama and Kyle? Why? Why didn't god look at him and say "No, you can't die!" did my dad just give up!? WHY!?

I fell onto my knees, I didn't care if the ground was cold or not. I just fell, fell and I hoped I wouldn't get up, I wanted to rot away in the ground next to papa. I want to be with him.

My cries echoed in the woods around me. I glanced up and cocked my head as I saw something taped on the tree. I don't remember that was there before. I stood back up at my feet and obsereved the thing, it was a note with an odd drawing on it. A tall stick figure, it seemed like he was wearing what my dad used to say "Monkey Suit." Also known as Tuxedo.

The fellow was tall and he had no facial features, what was that for? I wondered more before tearing the paper off the tree. Suddenly a harsh winter wind below against my back, as I glanced over I saw nothing but felt like something was there in the woods.

"D-Daddy?" I asked but I didn't get a reply.

I continued to walk back home but...I don't know which way I went. So just continued walking along the trail, hoping I'd get home soon, it's cold and I'd like a hot chocolate.

Thanks for readin will continue if you'd like!~


End file.
